Snow plows include a blade that generally comprises a moldboard and, in many instances, a lower trip board is formed across the lower edge of the moldboard. The snow plow is pivotally connected to a push frame that is mounted to a vehicle or to another type of prime mover. A hydraulic cylinder and lift arm are typically operatively interconnected between the push frame and the snow plow. This allows the snow plow to be moved back and forth between a lower snow plowing position and a raised travel position.
Snow plows are typically heavy. When the lift arm is fully lowered, the trip board or the lower edge of the blade engages and rests on an underlying surface such as a roadway. Now the full weight of the snow plow is supported by the underlying surface. When the plow is operated in this state, there is typically a rapid wear on the trip board or the lower edge of the blade. Some snow plow operators may raise the lift arm such that the lower edge of the blade is disposed just above the underlying surface. But still the blade is subject to shock and wear because of irregularities and undulations in the underlying surface.
Therefore, there is a need for a snow plow control system that reduces the grinding action and resulting wear that takes place as the snow plow engages an underlying surface during the course of plowing snow.